Trying Something New
by writing-is-thinking-on-paper
Summary: We knew our roles well. I was the tease and he was the one that got it done. We should really stick to what we're best at before straying away from it. Though by the looks of it now, branching out isn't all that bad.


**A/N: So I thought of this during class today and came home to type it out. Finals are coming up soon so I didn't spend that much time on it... Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes! Feel free to point out any glaring errors and I'd be more than happy to fix them!**

I heaved out a sigh of frustration, desperately trying to get Eddie's attention. Nothing. It was a rare occasion when we got any alone time together, let alone that I actually wanted to spend time with him, and now here we were. An empty Anubis house, no one about, hours before we have to be anywhere and that slimeball's on his laptop.

I walked over to the large windows that looked onto the expansive school grounds. I could see the new exchange students emerging from their cabs, bags in hand and big smiles on their faces. I let out a dry laugh, Americans. One of them waved in our direction, I quickly snapped the curtains shut, glancing over at Eddie to see if he had noticed. After all, there's no need to give Anubis House a bad reputation for what they might have seen. _If_ there will be anything to see, that is. His eyes stayed glued to the screen, his head moving to the beat of the music baring out of the one headphone stuck in his ear.

I strode over to where he sat and perched myself on the edge of the table peering down at him. He didn't even acknowledge my presence. I scoffed, racking my mind for something to do or say. Inspiration struck and I soon felt my lips curve into a thin smile.

"I always liked the way you looked wearing that shirt." I eyed him, seeing if I could get any response.

"Mmh." He replied dismissively.

"Used to have all sorts of thoughts about it during the day..."

"Oh." He said, using the tone that made it clear he wasn't actually listening.

I rolled my eyes, this was why I rarely made the first move, it's too damn frustrating. Was he really this oblivious? The girl who would hardly let her boyfriend touch her was practically begging for him to now, it was irony at its best. Was this how he always felt? I pushed that idea away having no desire to deal with the complicated mess that was our relationship. I thought back to all the times he had tried this on me. They key to his approach was his persistence; he'd keep pushing further and further and eventually I had to give in. He liked to brag about its effectiveness to the other guys in the house. I guess now was the perfect time to put it to the test.

"Well..." I trailed off, biting my lower lip, "Not so much thoughts, but fantasies about all the new things we could do with it off." A satisfying smirk crept onto my face when I got the desired reaction; this had most definitely gotten his attention. His eyes darted up from the screen and met mine. There was something off; I could almost see the apprehension in them as if he couldn't believe at what I had just said. He pulled the earphone out of his ear closely studying the features of my face. I leaned in closer, narrowing my eyes at him.

"What? Like you've never had thoughts about a girl before?" He quickly recovered from his shock and replaced it with raised eyebrows and that signature smirk.

"I never said I didn't have then, Yacker. Though I am honored you feel you can share your deepest, dirtiest, fantasies with me." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, it still doesn't change the fact that you're a doofus."

"But really," He said, sliding forward in the chair, "While we're just sitting here throwing around our private thoughts I think it's only fair I share some of mine too."

"You'd be doing us all a favor if you'd keep your mouth shut." I teased, grinning down at him. Something about the way he was looking at me did wondrous things to my stomach. He ignored my comment, getting right to the point. His hands slowly traveled up my legs savoring the feel of every curve.

"It always has to do with the way your legs look in these." He gave me a smug look, snapping the fishnets against my thigh. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks at that remark but this exchange had turned into somewhat of a competition, and I wouldn't be the one to lose. I reached out, letting my fingers slowly glide over his lips, my heart beating faster with every touch.

"Your lips too," from the confused look on his face he didn't know what I was referring too. "Another thing I though about."

"I think you mean fantasized about, as you so kindly clarified earlier." He smirked, pulling me onto his lap. I laced my fingers behind his neck while his hands settled at the small of my back. He started leaning in. I could feel his breath on my face. I could smell the sweet scent of his cologne mingling with the sticky summer heat around us. I leaned back smiling.

"Not so fast, Krueger. It's your time to share, remember?" Now it was his turn to let out an exasperated sigh, things were already returning back to normal.

"Patricia," he whined, "We both know that this always ends in us making out. How 'bout we just cut to the chase and get on with it." I let out a small laugh. Just minutes ago I had been the one dying for attention and now it seems we had switched places. Wherever he got that method of his it had certainly worked.

I nodded reluctantly, leaning in to meet him halfway. It started out as a soft, delicate kiss, our lips barely grazing. But as time passed it grew in intensity. I ran my fingers through is spiky blonde hair as his hands strayed lower and lower. I pressed our bodies closer together and relished in the feeling of the newfound firmness in his pants. I moved my hands to his chest, fiddling with the buttons of the front of his shirt. I quickly unclasped the last one and threw it aside, it was no use to us anymore. I pulled away for air, admiring my handiwork. The way his body felt pressed up against mine, the way his stomach was outlined by his muscles, everything about it was pure bliss.

I dove in again, feeling his trail of kisses down my neck as he started to work on the buttons of my own shirt. In seconds he had it off. He moved his hands up to my waist returning to my lips to deepen the kiss. Our tongues tangled together in a constant fight for dominance. He broke the kiss to catch his breath then looked at me with that mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I see I've played a big part in making your dreams a reality." He smirked, glancing at his shirt which lay across the room.

"Though we didn't do anything _new_, did we?"

"Sorry I left you so unsatisfied." He leaned back in the chair looking me right in the eyes.

"I like to think of it as wanting more." I grinned cheekily at him, waiting to see what he would do next. He smiled before pulling me in once again. We knew our roles well. I was the tease and he was the one that got it done. We should really stick to what we're best at before straying away from it. Though by the looks of it now, branching out isn't all that bad.

"_As for my unfulfilled desires,_" I thought, _"there's always next time to try something new."_

_**A/N: Ah the ending was awful, this was much better in my head! Anyways, reviews are always appreciated!**  
_


End file.
